This invention relates generally to golf shoes and, more particularly, to a pair of golf shoes designed to improve the golf swing while maintaining the basic functions of a conventional golf shoe.
The golf swing has been practiced, modified and improved over the years. One of the more important developments has been the so-called "square to square" type swing in which the hip turn is somewhat restricted during the backstroke. This swing places an added stress on the trailing foot, i.e., the right foot of the right-handed golfer, especially on the inner portion of this foot. In order to resist "swaying" and maintain optimum balance, the weight of the golfer must be concentrated on the inner edge of this foot. This weight distribution is achieved by flexing the knee slightly inward and focusing the weight toward the inner edges of the sole and heel of the right shoe for the right-handed golfer.
Although no specific stress is placed on the left foot of a right-handed golfer during the backstroke, a similar distribution of the weight on the inner aspect of the sole and heel of the left shoe is desirable to provide improved body balance in the address position. Moreover, this stance position aids inner flexion of the left knee which provides for a smooth takeaway during the backstroke.
Attempts have been made to improve a golfer's swing by modifying the design of the sole, heel and/or spikes of the golf shoe. Reference may be made in this regard to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,078,626, 2,179,942, 4,149,324, 4,161,829 and 4,167,071, each of which discloses a modification to a golf shoe for improving the swing of the golfer.